fairytailcouplesfandomcom-20200216-history
User talk:Bereisgreat
Welcome Hi, welcome to Fairy Tail Couples Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Grayza/Image Gallery page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Ice-make:gray (Talk) 15:43, September 21, 2012 Mainpage What the HECK did you do with the main page. If you don't know how to change the templates propperly then don't do it! Mainpage You didn't even do anything, i mean you did edit something there but it had no effect, you can see my contributions and you can clearly see i fixed it today around 3-4 hrs back. But if you wanna brag and say you fixed it, go ahead i have no problem cause i know the truth about the contributions i have made to this wiki. Calm Down Plz calm down and stop the fight i beg u leave it. i'm happy the main page is corrected and i don't care who has done it. if u have done it well and good, but i don't want a fight (talk) 17:10, October 11, 2012 (UTC) ok but be friendly with him and r u going to help us edit the pages (talk) 17:16, October 11, 2012 (UTC) Lets end this First of all i never offended you and if you really want the credit take it, i already told so and if it was not me and really you who fixed it, then thank you my friend for contributing and i apologize if i have offended you in any way. Luke this page needs help .http://fairytailcouples.wikia.com/wiki/Luke/Image_Gallery . The text of the images are far below them. Congrats i'm going to make you the chief technician of the wiki.http://fairytailcouples.wikia.com/wiki/Fairy_Tail_Couples_Wiki:Technicians so i request u if possible u can make this page (talk) 08:40, October 14, 2012 (UTC) Remind Upload a favicon which shd b heart shaped with FT symbol in it as in the wikitext. plz crop it and upload it. it shd b of size 16 x 16 px (talk) 10:37, October 16, 2012 (UTC) Re:Re:Favicon I was just trying to add it but the image is not properly cropped.So plz do so as this one has white back groung aruond it.When i uploaded this fav it didn't appear so i asked,but today it is coming.i didn't know that it takes time to be corrected.plz if possible upload the new fav.Can u tell me how did u correct the mainpage (talk) 09:25, October 17, 2012 (UTC) (Re:favicon)^3 after making the favicon transparent upload it to the wiki by changing its filename. i'll change it into fav and place (talk) 10:05, October 17, 2012 (UTC) Hi *0* Hi !! I'm DesCresLi 021 .. Hope to be your friend ! :D DesCresLi 021 (talk) 13:39, November 30, 2012 (UTC)DesCresLi 021 help The guils and teams have a fomer mage badge.Fue to some problem its not working. plz help and contact me if any problem. (talk) 14:20, December 12, 2012 (UTC) Former Badge thr is a problem in the codes. the thing is it only shows update complete even in other guild and team pages. Can u convert the text and colour of the badge accordingly to the team/guild like in http://fairytailcouples.wikia.com/wiki/Best_Couple_Creator?action=edit&section=2 Sorry Although red had forgotten to do so , I on the amin's behalf appologize for it. (talk) 12:52, December 18, 2012 (UTC) Hmm... http://fairytailcouples.wikia.com/wiki/Template:UpdateTeam/Application Please check if there are any mistakes, as it's facing some problems. I mean, the contents that we fill can't be seen. Thanks for seeing this message and hope you will find out the problem out of it, Chief Technician. --Laven 05:25,12/19/2012 :Thanks for that. xD Laven 08:38,12/19/2012 08:38, December 19, 2012 (UTC) Promotion Application = Not Working Coding that needs to be done Hi Bere~ Things need to be done: *Template:Request an Adminship/Application<---I don't think this page is needed. *Template:UpdateTeam/Application<---Make it collapsible please. *Template:User Rights Requests<--- the coding should be as below. The colors should be black. Please make the font size bigger (like the Update Team/Application), font color= white. And make it collapsible too. There are in a mess..... >___> If you need references, just have a look at Fairy Tail Wiki's. And sorry for having you to do so much, Chief Technician. xD Thanks for reading my message. -- Some jobs for you again.....>.> Can you please create these templates? *Template:Imaginators/Application--solid red & dark red *Template:Snapshot/Application---Black and silver and white *Template:RivalryMakers/Application---blue and any blue section colors Just go to Template:UpdateTeam/Application to see how it's done. And here's an example of the coding. Thanks for reading, Chief Technician. And there's no time limit for this job. -- Image the problem here is about the picture of imaginators not filling the space. http://fairytailcouples.wikia.com/wiki/Fairy_Tail_Couples_Wiki:Guilds#Fairy_Tail_Couples_Wiki_Guilds plz help (talk) 17:39, February 10, 2013 (UTC) Recrutement Bere v r thinking of recruting Wrath as an assistant technician.Plz give ur views on it over here 07:59,3/7/2013 07:59, March 7, 2013 (UTC) Sasa Haha thank you, Bere. I'm happy that I created it without someone's help or copying some codes from other people. ;D And I appreciate your help. Thanks again ^___________^ Yeah sure. I'm not good with #if eq: thingy. .__. I haven't studied it yet (that's why I wasn't able to copy FT infobox, but good thing that I created some table codes before) xD Great! I haven't tested them............... or let's just say I tried but failed (_ _) since I can't understand it You're awesome. xD The template is totally improved. And I was thinking of how I could add that key thingy a while before, but it's fine now, thanks to you. ^______^ I'd add the status section in it too :3 I did it on the #switch code! Yehey! Yehey! Yehey! I'm just so glad .__. Techno Team Hey Bere, I was thinking of creating a team (by the name Techno Team) to make the Technicians have more ease with doing their responsibilities as technicians. So in this wiki, team members could take jobs like the other guilds and teams for them to accomplish missions. So I decided to make you the leader of that team, since you are the 'Chief Technician'. You rank will be a waste if I take the lead, then, so I won't. What do you think? I want to hear your opinion. That's all ;)